3HenrytheGreenEngine
3HenrytheGreenEngine (Ryan) is a member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community that joined on August 11 2009, right at the end of the golden days. First Videos Ryan posted two videos in 2009, which received poor reviews from TenCents01. He removed them and tried working on remakes. Finally, in August 2010, he uploaded a remake of Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon. He followed it up with a remake of No Joke For James in October of that month. More Videos Main Series (Wooden Railway Series) In December he made his first video, "Toby's Train", which was narrated by Klurty34 and then made a video for a competition called "James and the Green Car". He was working on "Devious Dump Diesels" when he made all his videos private. He uploaded "Devious Dump Diesels" as the first episode of his series narrated by TheTopHatts. Episode 2 was originally a Christmas Special starring himself, EricPierre53, and SirtophamHatt291, but was replaced by Jumping to Conclusions narrated by LNERFlyingScotsman (Ryan had thoughts to remake the episode.) Ryan uploaded videos infrequently but they were very professional. He uploaded Episode 3, "Glory Days", narrated once again by TheTopHatts. About 3 months later he uploaded Episode 4, a remake of "Toby's Train". On September 11 he unprivated the original version for comparison and by popular demand. After that was unprivated, "King Edward" was uploaded (narrated by RailwayofSodor) and "Snow Day" (Narrated by a close friend) was uploaded a few months later. Mini series Ryan has a mini-series since May of 2012. There is one episode called Gronks which stars LNERFlyingScotsman and WoodenRailwayStudio while he was on his MrStepney55 account. He uploaded a short for the 2012 Wooden Railway Competition and won 4th place. He has announced though that he will revisit the series; he also announced that he would want a script for a Christmas short. This, however, was canceled but early in 2013, a second short was uploaded. Bonuses Ryan has reuploaded 2 of his remakes: Bowled Out, and Stepney Gets Lost. Ryan has also begun to do some "Behind the scenes videos" in which records himself either building a set, or cleaning up a set, and then fast forwards it. These great pass-time videos to keep the audience entertained before a real episode comes up. So far there have been only 5 BTS videos. Non-Thomas Videos Ryan does more videos that just Thomas Wooden Railway. He is currently working on a friend's series "The Adventures of Blindbeard and the Misfortunate Heroics of AntiHeroMan". In 2013, Ryan had been putting more effort into non-Thomas related videos with his short series "Amongst the Undead" which he directed. Goodbye? In the description of his video "Welcome Stafford," he said his video "The Missing Coach" could possibly be his last Thomas video. And, on Twitter, on January 13, 2014, he announced that "The Missing Coach" was canceled. However, Ryan still wanted to make another episode. TWRC Exclusive: Ryan had plans for an audio podcast with the extension of his Thomas Wooden Railway Series beginning in the Fall of 2014. It was not clear how long it would last, reports said anywhere from one episode to multiple seasons. Accounts: 3Henrythegreenengine: Main ThomasWRR: Reviews 7TobyTheTramEngine: Old QuarryTruck45: Backup GzarageFX: Non-Thomas Live Action BrickTVStudios: Lego Stop-Motion PrimeKitty78: Misc. Farewell On March 16, 2014, Ryan made a video to say he was done making TWR videos. He said there would be a chance he would make new TWR videos, but it was most likely not going to happen. He also said he was going to college and has other YouTube channels he runs. His almost 5 years as a community member would not be forgotten in the time of his absence. Return Two years later, on December 4th, 2016, Ryan made an announcement on Twitter stating that he was returning to the community and was going to start making videos again. In June 2018, Ryan, along with 16 other TWRC members, attended The Wooden Railway Meetup 2018. He would once again be at the meetup in 2019, this time called Shining Time 2019.Category:2009 Category:3HenrytheGreenEngine Category:Contributing Members